Life by The Water
Heya guys. Now doing with another short story again. This idea came out of my mind after classes at school, and now, I'll keep this up as I will continue with my stories again. Once again, I asked permission to DJ.RJ.Centurion for using Beryl and he approved it. I'm glad this one work out because I really support Zuma x Beryl a lot from RJ's CenturiRealm. It's even better that the two of them will be also in their anthro-appearances, along with the other pups as well. I think this my second time creating an Anthro Short-Story (The first one was "Under the Mistletoe" last December). Enjoy the short story, guys! This short story belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Short Story It was all sunny and beautiful in Adventure Bay, the townspeople were starting to get pretty busy. Even for the Paw Patrol, as the team grows up and keeps expanding even more. Ryder apparently would plan the Lookout to be taller and wider, and the others wanted to expect the same time as well. Time goes by as everything was along in progress, Zuma walked towards to be Adventure Bay Beach. He wore his pale white sleeveless shirt with his Pup Tag on it, and a pair of red and orange surf pants. While he continued to walk down towards his destination, there were many people who we're spending their time at the same place as well. It was all too crowded. Some people were taking a dive to the water, some were building sand-castles, and even some where teaching the others how to swim. Zuma finally arrived at the beach. Most of crowd greet him and he greet him back in return when he says... "Hey, dudes!" Even if he is young, The Mayor herself and Paw Patrol themselves entrusted the young Chocolate Labrador to watch after the beach, along with it's crowd, saving people from getting drown, and he even might also teach the kids on how to swim as well. The Chocolate Lab finally arrived to lifeguard chair, and soon then watched the crowd consciously. He then paused himself for a little bit as he still leaned his head around everyone he looked after. But doing so, looking after huge crowds alone isn't going to be easy, and Zuma might've think that this would be a challenge for him. Although, he is not the only lifeguard who is also entrusted to the place where Zuma occupied the same thing... "Hey, Zuma!" He heard a cheery, fun-loving voice that made his ears perked, and he knew that voice was familiar as well. He then turned his head and saw his love of his life... Beryl. Zuma grinned before he got off his chair and soon went up to her. As for Beryl herself, she wore his usual bikini and a cover-up with the same colors as Zuma every time when she is on duty as a lifeguard. The Chocolate Labroader Retriever and the Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever joined up with each other and exchanged their kisses on their cheeks. "Hey, Bewyl," Zuma greeted, despite his speech impairment is still on his personality. "I knew you would you would come herwe." Beryl giggled in response. "Hehe, you know I always come here for a reason. I also wanted to spend my time with you while working as lifeguards." Zuma chuckled. "In that case, let's get this on the lookout. We have a lot of people here in the beach." "Right, you are, Zuma. Shall we?" Beryl cheered up and Zuma smirked. "Let's do this." The two lifeguards then went back to their usual lifeguard chairs. Soon, they both then look around and then glanced to Zuma before she asked. "Hey, where's Navy?" Zuma immediately glanced at her when that question heard his ears. "Oh. Big bwo's at the Seal Island now. He said he'll be sea watching again, even though nothing from the water will move," He replied back. Apparently, Beryl giggled in response. "I guess he had some personal jobs to do. Besides, it'll be better, even it's just the two of us here." "You could say that. After all, he would look after me because I'm his little bwo." Zuma said, and the two lifeguards made them. As for Navy, he was at Seal Island, then again like Zuma mentioned, he was sea watching. He wore his pale blue v-neck shirt, and white shorts. Right now, he was using his so-called "a long time treasured" pair of binoculars with straps wrapped along his neck and continued to watch over the waters. Even nothing moved from his sight, he was still on the lookout as if he was...very patient. Back at the beach, the crowd was still enjoying and at much as Zuma and Beryl were on there, they were actually enjoying as well. ------------ Hours had passed throughout the day and it was beginning to sunrise. And the beach full of crowds....was empty. It was just the two of them now, Zuma and Beryl. The two wrapped up their work as they joined up each other once again. "Finally, at least nobody got hurt or even drowned." Beryl sighed happily. "Yeah, and we even teach some kids on how to swim. I bet they want more swimming lessons." Zuma said, before he chuckled. Beryl giggled once again. "You know they do, so I think. So what now?" Zuma smiled. "You know, I think we deserved a little reward." Beryl raised her brows. "A reward? What?" "Right over there." Zuma said, pointing his finger, which Beryl glanced... To the water. Beryl giggled when his boyfriend pointed out to a familiar thing they always knew. She then gave her a smile to him. "I think we do want a reward something like that. You ready?" "Wait a minute there, Bewyl." Zuma said, and soon he removed his sleeveless shirt, revealing his chest, his well immense muscles and all, which made Beryl blushed in deep red when she saw him no longer wearing his shirt. Zuma chuckled in response. "You ready, Bewyl?" Zuma smirked. Bewyl smirked back. "You bet I am. Let's take to the seas, Zuma." "And let's dive in, Bewyl." Without wasting a second, the water-loving couple ran to the water, as they made a splash when they landed. While at it, the of them having fun, splashing the water against each other, and apparently, they also wanted to take a swim together. As few minutes gone by, their excitement had worn off, the two joined up close, with pure-loving smiles on their faces. Needless to say, Zuma pulled his love closer as he puts his hands on his waist and in exchange, Beryl put her hands on her love's shoulders. Their mixed-colored eyes met, and needless to say, the two closed their eyes and kissed their muzzles. They deserve everything they got, and now, all they need is each other. Their kiss broke up as they gasped for air, and soon, their faces met with loving smiles, and watery hands clenched each other. "I love you, Zuma..." "And I love you, Bewyl...Always..." Category:Short Stories Category:Anthro Short Stories Category:Fanon